


Hey Babe, Your Hair's Alright

by PandaTanks



Series: Avengers Broadway AU [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broadway, Lucky the Dog - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaTanks/pseuds/PandaTanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a long moment of silence after the man leaves until Pietro says, “And who was that asshole?”</p><p>AKA The fic where Clint is a Broadway actor/singer, Wanda is the makeup artist that works on his show, and Pietro is her brother that drops food off for her at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Babe, Your Hair's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> This is another part of my Broadway Avengers fics and this one will focus on Clint/Pietro. Also have the first chapter of the Steve/Tony centric one up and soon the first chapter of the Spideypool focused one will be up. In this fic I disregard the actual opening dates of the plays so that it will fit into this universe. Also any links I put in will be explained in the ending notes.

PIETRO POV

 

Pietro grew up in a small country named Sokovia with his parents and his twin sister. They would have continued living happily but life never goes the way it’s planned. Sokovia did not have a very strong military so when war came to them it was devastating. When Pietro was 11 years old a bomb hit near his house leaving him clinging to his sister underneath a bed as she cried. He stared at the bodies of his parents on the ground of their collapsed home for what felt like forever as Wanda buried her face in his chest. When they were finally extracted from the house they were not the only children left without parents. The bombs had hit Sokovia hard leaving the orphanages filled to the brim with parentless children. 

The country was dangerous now and orphaned children began to be sent to different countries in order to have a chance at a good life. Pietro and Wanda were some of the lucky few that got sent to America. Originally it had been planned to just send Wanda alone but the fit that the little girl threw was something none of the social workers would ever forget. The twins were inseparable and reliant on each other. They ended up being sent to a large orphanage in New York state owned by a nice man named Charles Xavier. America was absolutely terrifying for two children that just lost their parents. Especially when they didn’t know a lick of English but Charles made it easier for them, always finding some way to make them more comfortable.

It was Charles’ husband, Erik, that taught them English. Erik was a German man who knew exactly what it was like to come to America as a child without knowing the language. He also knew what it was like losing parents at a young age. Most of the children in the orphanage seemed to avoid him preferring Charles warm personality over Erik’s brooding nature but the twins clung to him like a lifeline. Charles didn’t seem to mind that the two preferred his husband. He actually rather enjoyed it if the smiles he gave Erik when he was with the kids were anything to go by.

It wasn’t a surprise that most people were unwilling to adopt the twins. They were at an undesirable age, still learning English, and most couples were looking for one child not two. Charles and Erik still always made sure that they never felt unwanted and ended up becoming stand-in parents for them. Pietro knew they were never really going to get adopted, which is why when he turned 16 he got a job. It was a low paying job as a waiter but he knew he had to start saving money if he wanted to get Wanda into college somehow. On their birthday Erik was unsure of what to get Wanda so he got the most generic thing a 16 year old girl could want: a makeup kit. Luckily for him Wanda loved it and began talking about a possible career in the makeup field a few months later. 

It was on their 19th birthday that Charles told them he would pay for Wanda to go to the makeup school she wanted to attend in New York City and he also offered to pay for Pietro if he wanted to go to college. It was no secret that Charles was rich, it was with all his extra cash that he started the orphanage, but it didn’t make it any less unexpected to hear that. Wanda had started crying and hugged Charles tightly while Pietro tried to process the information.

They used the money Pietro saved up to rent an apartment in the city near her school. Pietro didn’t know what to do about Charles’ offer to pay for his own education since he never really thought about what he wanted to do with his life. The only thing he was really good at was running on his track team in high school. Instead of going to school Pietro started working at a diner in order to save up more money for their future rent by working full time. It took awhile but when Pietro turned 21 he felt comfortable enough to go to college for general studies, mostly so he could be on the college track team.  
  
Now the twins are 23 with Wanda working as a professional makeup artist for Broadway and Pietro working part-time at a restaurant while still going to college.

 

__________

 

Pietro loves his sister so it’s no surprise that when she calls him saying she has to skip dinner he decides to take dinner to her. In the call she frantically said something about the prosthetic for the goatman breaking and she needed to get to the theater right away. He has no idea what she meant by that but it had something to do with the new musical she is working as the makeup artist for. The show is called Wicked and tonight is the opening night meaning everything must be hectic. 

Pietro’s shift at Ellen’s Stardust Diner ends and before he leaves he gets a to-go box of Wanda’s favorite chicken wrap and a random sandwich for himself. The Diner is a cute place where many Broadway hopefuls go to work since all the waiters entertain by singing. Pietro is okay at singing but he is nowhere near the same level as most of his coworkers which is why he only works part time as the maitre d. He originally worked full time but it was hard for him to work those hours along with going to college. 

He says a few goodbyes and then heads out down Broadway to where Wanda said the show would be. The walk thankfully doesn’t take too long since the diner is located fairly close to most plays. Once he arrives he goes to the stage door and presses the button on the intercom. It doesn’t take long before he is greeted with a crackly, “Yes?”

“My name is Pietro Maximoff I’m here for my sister Wanda Maximoff.” He says quickly.

“I’m sorry can you repeat that?” The person asks. Pietro rolls his eyes in annoyance and repeats what he said into the intercom slower knowing it must have been his accent mixed with the static that confused them.

“I’ll get her, one moment please.” 

Pietro waits outside for about five minutes before the door is opens revealing his sister’s surprised face. Her hands are completely covered in green makeup and her hair is messier than usual. “Pietro, what are you doing here?”

“I brought you lunch. You shouldn’t skip meals.” He explains as he smooths out her hair with his hand that’s not holding the food.

She smiles used to her brother worrying over her and steps aside to let Pietro through the doorway. “We can have lunch together inside. I should have enough time, the prosthetic for the makeup was not broken as bad as I originally thought.”

Pietro follows her inside and is surprised by how relatively calm everything seemed to be compared to his strung out sister. 

“The entire cast is not here yet, only the people that need a lot more time to get ready are here right now.” Wanda explains as though she could read Pietro’s mind. She always seems to know exactly what he is thinking, which could either be the result of living together their entire lives or some sort of weird twin powers. As they walk Pietro looks around in awe at the intricate costumes hanging on racks in the halls. People in various states of dress were walking around getting ready for the show. Pietro almost jumps out of his skin when a goat man in a wife-beater walks out from one of the rooms and nods to Wanda as they pass. That explains what she was been talking about earlier but doesn’t make him any less confused about the show itself. 

Wanda leads him to a door with a large gold star on it and turns to him. “This is the dressing room for the bigger cast members but I also do makeup from in here since it is the biggest room.” 

She opens the door and the best way he can think to describe it is organized chaos. Different costumes are hanging around the room causing the large room to feel almost cramped. On the counter in front of the mirrors lining a wall Pietro notices all of Wanda’s makeup tools. They are strewn about haphazardly like it usually is when she is in the middle of her working. Sitting in a stool is a woman with red hair and her skin is almost completely covered in green makeup. 

“Who’s this?” The woman asks eyeing him up as though she is already making judgements about him. He feels a bit uncomfortable under her gaze. 

“This is my brother, he decided to bring me dinner.” Wanda explains as she goes over to a sink in the corner to wash the green off her hands. “We’ll continue the makeup once I’m done eating.”

The woman turns less cold as a smile comes to her face and Pietro feels relieved for some reason. “So this is the famous Pietro. Is it true that when you were on your high school track team they had to call the fire department to untangle you from a hurdle?”  
  
Pietro looks at his sister scandalized but Wanda just smiles innocently. Pietro sighed. “It was my first day on the team. I just run fast, I do not jump over things. I don’t know what they expected.”

The redhead lets out a small laugh and Wanda, now green-free, takes the food out of his hands and opens the containers to see that he brought her. “My name is Natasha, it’s good to meet you.”

Pietro is about to respond but the door to the room is loudly thrown open. He turns around and sees a man come hurtling into the room. He has sandy blonde hair and is wearing a costume for the show that seems to be some kind of school uniform. He looks around confused like he is looking for something but when his gaze lands on Natasha his face turns to one of amusement. 

“No offense Nat but right now you look like you are slowly morphing into Poison Ivy.” 

She rolls her eyes at the man in an almost fond way. “What are you supposed to be? One of the Oompa Loompas?”

“Nah, the Oompa Loompa costumes are much worse. You should see Peter.” He says as he climbs up onto the counter and opens one of the panels in the ceiling. He reaches in and pulls out a protein bar. With the short sleeves and tight vest of the man's costume, Pietro can't help but watch the ripple of the muscles in his arms and back as he moves.

“Throw me down one and I’ll tell you where Tony hid your guitar this time.” Without a moment's hesitation he throws a protein bar at her and she easily catches it easily. “In the top of the closet, he wasn’t very creative this time. I think he was in a hurry.” 

He closes the panel and then jumps down off the counter running over to the closet and throws open the doors. After shuffling around a few things on the upper shelf he makes a triumphant noise and pulls out an old acoustic guitar. He slings the guitar onto his back and turns around to leave. 

“Hey Wanda.” He says on his way out but he stops when he sees Pietro. He looks confused for a moment and looks Wanda before looking back at him. The man opens his mouth to say something but then closes it again when he decides better of it. Pietro isn’t sure whether he should be offended or not when the man flees the room past another man with a goatee watching curiously from the doorway. 

There is a long moment of silence after the man leaves until Pietro says, “And who was that asshole?”

Natasha bursts out laughing and Pietro notices the guy in the doorway quickly pull out his phone to take a picture. 

“Someone gets called an asshole and it isn’t me for once. I’m amazed.” He says as Natasha wipes a tear out of her eye.

“That was Clint. He’s a bit wound up right now, I think he is nervous since this is his first show.” Natasha explains. “This other asshole is Tony.”

“Who’s this?” The man named Tony asks gesturing to Pietro as he puts away his phone.

“Wanda’s brother.” Natasha replies while unwrapping her protein bar.

Realization dawned on Tony’s face. “You’re the guy who got stuck in a hurdle!”

Pietro looks at Wanda in exasperation and she just smirks at him while happily munching on the wrap he brought her. 

“I am also the guy that brought my track team to nationals twice but yes I did fall once.” Pietro picks up half his sandwich and takes an annoyed bite while he leans against the counter.

 

__________

 

Once they finish eating Wanda immediately has to go back to doing makeup so she can make sure it all gets done. She tells Pietro he could stay if he wants since the show will be starting in a little over an hour and he can watch from backstage with her. He of course accepts the offer because how could he refuse to see a Broadway play for free. Pietro sits on a stool and watches his sister work for a while until both the girls kick him out so Wanda can help Natasha get into her costume without green getting all over it. 

It is a lot more busy backstage now than it had been before, especially in the hallway he is currently in. Unsure where to go Pietro begins to wander around around aimlessly trying not to bump into anyone running with props or costumes. Pietro finds what looks to be an abandoned hallway and ducks into it to avoid getting hit with a witch’s broom someone is carrying. 

He stands in the hall for a while watching people run around frantically until he hears someone lightly strumming a guitar. Curiosity gets the best of him and he goes to find the source of the noise. 

“ _[Pride is cold comfort to the lonely man. But i’m not alone I do the best I can to hold onto my ego](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TGXdrr18u84)_ _. _ ”  Once he hears the voice singing he has a pretty good idea of who it is. Pietro finds the door the song is coming from and lightly pushes it open to peak in. “ _ It’s tenuous at the best of times and I got lost down 25. I just want to arrive. _ ”

“ _ A head in the clouds can take its toll on a man. The thinning air, the beauty all around not close enough to touch. _ ” The room seems to be a storage area for leftover props from other plays that were held in this theater. In the middle of the room Clint was sitting in a chair facing away from the door where Pietro was. “ _ It might be too much. For a heart as faint as mine, give me a sign. What do I know? The path just goes where it wants to go. _ ”

“ _ And who can I see about these idle hands at the heart of me? What do I know? _ ” Unlike earlier Clint seems completely calm. Pietro has heard many Broadway voices, especially at the diner, which is why Clint’s voice surprises him. His voice doesn’t have a very classic Broadway feel to it, it’s more mellow and genuine. He will never admit it but he thinks he prefers Clint’s voice compared to most. “ _ In God we trust you just get one time around. What kind of fool who hadn’t hit the ground would lie down and surrender? _ ”

“ _ I think I’d find some comfort there. But damn torpedoes, I don’t care. All is fair. What do I know? The path just goes where it wants to go. _ ” The song he is singing is unfamiliar to Pietro but that isn’t very surprising. Pietro doesn’t have a very broad music taste but he does enjoy the song that Clint is singing. “ _ And who can I see about these idle hands at the heart of me? What do I know? _ ”

“ _ Wealth is wasted on the wicked and wise. Save the consolation prize. Don’t want to work on my disguise. Thinly veiled pain, a funeral smile. _ ” 

“Did you write that?” Pietro asks before he can stop himself when the song ends. 

Clint jumps at the sound of his voice and whirls around in his seat. When he sees Pietro his eyes widen for a moment in surprise. He gets a shy smile and then rubs the back of his his neck.

“Uh...yeah.” He looks at Pietro cautiously. Pietro figures it must not be a song he usually sings to people.

“It’s good.” Pietro smirks and then walks away, leaving Clint even more confused.

 

__________

 

CLINT POV

 

Clint isn't a Broadway actor at all. He has absolutely no experience or training for singing, dancing, or acting. Clint usually worked as a bartender of all things and on the weekend he would sing to entertain. It is all Natasha’s fault that he somehow ended up on Broadway. She told him about a play she wanted to audition for and how for the song she wanted to do she needed a partner. Normally Steve would go with her but he was swamped with rehearsals for the new show he is in. 

So that was how he got roped into auditioning with her and now here he is. Not only did he get a role as one of the ensemble members, he is also cast as the understudy for Tony Stark. That's means whenever Tony is unable to perform Clint will have to take his place as one of the main characters of Wicked named Fiyero. It wasn't too hard for him to learn the dances and the lines but it doesn’t make him any less nervous. Clint is actually surprised he hasn’t thrown up yet tonight due to his nerves. Who is he kidding? A guy like him could never be in a hugely anticipated Broadway play like this. Clint’s mind systematically goes through each of the possible things that could happen leaving him an anxious mess.

The only thing that he knows will calm him is playing guitar for a while which lead him to having a very awkward encounter with some hot guy that was standing next to Wanda. So imagine his surprise when the same hot guy ends up finding him singing. Not only that, he also apparently likes it.

Unsure what to make of the entire situation Clint decides it's time to put away his guitar and get ready for the play since it is starting very soon.

 

__________

 

“You did great, Clint.” Natasha whispers in his ear during the curtain call causing Clint to smile. Much to his amazement the play goes on without a hitch and Clint is left feeling elated. The entire crowd is on their feet and cheering as they all bowed. He knows most of the cheers are for the main actors like Natasha, Tony, and a girl named Gwen Stacy but it doesn’t leave him any less happy. 

The moment the curtain goes down Clint pulls Natasha into a hug and congratulates her. She did absolutely spectacular as the lead in the play. He doesn’t get to say much because people begin to congratulate Natasha as well but from the smile she gives him he knows she understands. They all exit the stage and Clint slips away to change out of his costume and into some normal clothes. He isn’t a big character in the play so he finds no need to dress fancy for the after party. He slips into some dark jeans and a simple T-shirt before heading back to the festivities. 

When he enters the main room backstage he sees Natasha in the corner wiping the green makeup off her skin with the help of their friend Steve Rogers. Clint isn’t surprised seeing Steve there at all, he knows that Natasha got him a ticket to see the show and they are also good friends.

“Hey hawk-brain! Over here!” Clint sees Tony on the other side of the room waving an empty champagne glass. Clint has amazing eyesight and for some reason that totally baffles Tony leading to ridiculous hawk related nicknames and Tony repeatedly hiding his guitar. Clint isn’t sure what hiding his stuff has to do with his eyesight but Tony said that it was to test his hawk-vision. 

Clint makes his way over to Tony and notices a lot of the ensemble members are standing around him. Tony pushes the empty glass into Clint’s hand and picks up a bottle of expensive champagne. 

“This is for a great opening night and the best ensemble we could have asked for!” Tony pops open the bottle laughing while the ensemble members cheer and he begins filling their glasses. Tony may be a total asshole at times but he always makes sure that the people deserving of it were appreciated and awarded. 

“Your first Broadway play...how do you feel?” Tony asks as he pours Clint’s drink.

“I feel relieved I didn’t fall on someone in the front row during the ‘Dancing Through Life’ scene.” He immediately takes a large sip of his drink as soon as Tony is done pouring. Tony is always good at picking the best alcohol.

Tony laughs and pours some for himself. “Honestly, I’m glad I didn’t either. Natasha may have been a bit overzealous when she hit me on the head with that book.”

As if on queue, Clint hears Natasha talking about Tony and doing so rather loudly which is unusual for her. Clint looks over and sees that she is still talking to Steve. When he looks back at Tony he realizes he must have heard her as well because he was now smiling and checking out Steve pretty shamelessly. 

“Sorry Clint I just remembered I need to talk to Natasha about...something.” Tony doesn’t even look at him and just shoves the entire bottle of champagne into his hands before taking off.

It’s while Clint standing there awkwardly holding a bottle and glass of champagne that he catches sight of the guy from earlier. It’s pretty hard to miss him with hair like that. The guy is standing next to Wanda again and talking to her. Clint notices they both look a bit nervous in the crowd so he decides it’s time to fix that situation. He always had a soft spot for Wanda since he met her. She had been so nervous they first day she came to work with them that Clint and Natasha both decided to take her under their wing. 

He fills two more glasses and leaves the bottle on the table before carefully picking up the glasses with one hand. He heads over to them and doesn’t miss the relieved look on Wanda’s face to see someone she knows well. Clint also notices up close just how blue that boy’s eyes are. 

“Here, if anyone deserves a drink today it’s you especially after the goatman debacle.” Clint holds out the drinks and she takes one with a small thanks. “I also brought one for your friend.”

“Actually he’s my brother.” It’s no secret that Wanda has a twin brother. While doing makeup tests on Natasha Wanda had begun telling her various amusing stories about her twin. Their laughter drew in a crowd and she soon had a rather large audience as she told her tales.

“Pietro Maximoff.” He takes the glass offered to him and has a small sip. Judging by his face it’s not something he likes very much but he doesn’t say anything about it.

“Clint Barton.” Clint gives him his most charming smile even though Natasha tells him all the time it just makes him look like a dork. “Your sister talks about you a lot.”

Pietro groans, “I’ve noticed.” 

Clint laughs and Wanda smiles mischievously before saying, “I would not laugh if I were you, Clint. Natasha would be more than willing to share some embarrassing stories about you I’m sure.”

Clint is no longer amused and actually quite horrified by the idea because he knows Natasha would. Pietro is now smirking as like his sister and he can now see how they are twins. “You wouldn’t.”

“I don’t know. Seems like a good idea to me.” Pietro says. “It’s only fair.”

“The other day Clint screamed when Natasha offered him gummy worms. That was kind of embarrassing.” Wanda muses.

“You don’t understand! Tony went to all my food stashes and replaced the food with loose gummy worms. All day I kept finding gummy worms which at first was kind of fun but then he started mixing in scarily realistic looking ones which scared the shit out of me. By the time Nat offered me some I was at my wits end.” Clint explains. Pietro seems almost inspired by the story and judging by the look Wanda gives him Pietro must be a frequent prankster. 

“Why gummy worms?” Pietro asks.

“I have pretty good eyesight, it’s why I like to do archery. Tony decided to start calling me different hawk related nicknames. I guess he figured that birds eat worms it would be funny. Do hawks even eat worms?” 

Pietro ignores Clint’s last question and say, “You do archery?”

Clint notices that Pietro actually seems pretty excited by the idea. “Yeah. It’s kind of a weird hobby but I used to do it competitively in college.”

“I run competitively.” Clint guesses that Pietro must be pretty enthusiastic about competitive sports. Maybe even just competition in general.

“If you wanna test how fast you can run I can shoot arrows at you and we can see if you can dodge them.” Clint jokes.

Pietro doesn’t seem to get that it is a joke because he seems like he is going to agree to the idea but Wanda stops him by saying, “That might be a bad idea.” 

“What would be a bad idea?” Clint has been friends with Natasha for a long time so he isn’t that surprised when she suddenly appears but the twins didn’t seem to expect it. Natasha is now completely green-free and had on a nice and simple black dress. 

“Just the person we were hoping to talk to.” Pietro says with a smirk. 

Natasha is overjoyed to share her best Clint stories and he would’ve been more embarrassed if he wasn’t too busy enjoying the sound of Pietro’s laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Link 1: The song Idle Hands
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please leave feedback it helps me to write quicker.


End file.
